Linda Quits For Real This Time
by MildlyInsane
Summary: Linda accepts a job at another doctor's office, thus quits working for Dr. Becker.  Will things work out?  Will her new boss tolerate her showing up late and never getting any work done?  And how will Becker and Margaret fare without her?


_** This story is going to be much shorter than my last one. I'm thinking 4 or 5 chapters. As you can see, the chapters aren't very long. This one isn't at least. And you can probably guess how it's going to end without even reading it... Hopefully, if you do indeed read it, you'll find some funny bits and some cutesy friendship bits, because we all know Becker, Margaret, and Linda are like a dysfunctional family. (the good kind of dysfunctional) **_

_**enjoy:  
**_

_**xxxxxx  
**_

"I can't believe you're really leaving," Margaret said. She sounded sad, "I know I always complained that you were never doing your job, or that you were always late, or that you scared the patients, or that you dressed inappropriately... well... at any rate, I really am going to miss you, Linda."

"Aww," Linda frowned and reached out to embrace Margaret, "I'm going to miss you too," she said, wondering why she had accepted the other job in the first place. It was at another doctors office; she didn't know anyone there... why _had _she accepted that job? Oh yeah... the pay was better. She didn't know if it was a good idea, but she thought she might as well give it a shot. She could always come back if the new place didn't work out. She hoped so anyway. At the risk of Dr. Becker saying something sarcastic, she decided against asking him if she was welcome to come back should her new job not work out.

It was her last day here at Becker's office. They had closed the office already and were having a bit of a good-bye party, even though they knew they would all see each other nearly every day at Reggie's diner and around the city. Linda wasn't moving away; her new employer's office was in the city, not really too far away from Becker's office. She could probably even walk down here on her lunch break, depending on if it was an hour or a half-hour long. She could just do it either way and be a little late if she had to be.

"Here's your lab coat," Dr. Becker handed her the white coat which she never wore, but was always supposed to, "they'll probably make you wear that, since you're working at a doctor's office. You know, those places are meant to be professional."

Linda laughed, "you made a joke," she pointed out.

"It's not a joke," Dr. Becker frowned, "You know, I let a lot of things slide around here. Other people might not be so lenient. You're going to work with people you don't really have any previous connections with. Do you think they'll let you dress however you want, sit around reading magazines all day, and show up late to a professional workplace? Do they have any reason not to fire you for that sort of thing?"

Linda was speechless, but only for a second, "Wow, Dr. Becker," she said, looking up at him, "you're being kind of mean... in a different way than usual... I think you're going to miss me," she grinned, "you're being mean, because you don't want to say that you're sad I'm leaving."

"Yeah," Becker scoffed, "that's exactly right." he rolled his eyes and went back into his office.

Linda looked back at Margaret, who shook her head as she laughed to herself, "you really do have an uncanny ability to get on his nerves."

"He just doesn't want to admit that he has friends," Linda insisted, "I don't know why... I like having friends. I have no idea why anyone would chose to not have any..."

"He knows he's got friends," Margaret said, "he just doesn't like any of them."

Linda smiled, "that's what _he_ thinks."

Becker came back out from his office and handed Linda a check, "here's your last check," he said and then sighed loudly, "dammit... Now I'm going to have to hire someone else... and you know how that worked out last time," he looked at Margaret who smiled knowingly back at him.

Linda looked confused.

"When you 'quit' last time, we tried to replace you," Margaret explained, "and lets just say, it's harder than it seems to find someone to do your job."

"Not that you ever do your job anyway," Becker added.

"Why replace me at all then?" Linda asked.

"What if I get sick?" Margaret explained, "who would do my job then?"

"Well... it's a doctor's office... You could just come by as a patient, and do your job at the same time," Linda suggested.

"See?" Becker grinned, "this is why we need you around here, Linda; you always know what to do in any situation." he was being sarcastic, but Linda ignored that fact and took it as a compliment.

"Thank you, Dr. Becker," she said, "I'm going to miss you too."

"I'm sure you will," Becker insisted, "when your new boss actually makes you work. Sure, you're getting paid more, but being paid at all for what you do here is like a dream job. Hell, I'd probably be willing to trade jobs with you if it wouldn't cost me the lives of my patients."

"And I'd trade jobs with you," Linda agreed, "except I don't want to have sick people coughing on me all the time... and I'm not a doctor."

Becker nodded, "that makes sense... oddly enough."

"Well, Linda, Dr. Becker," Margaret spoke, "I really need to be heading home. Linda, you make sure you visit us, okay? It's really not going to be the same without you." Margaret hugged Linda.

"I'll visit you all the time," Linda grinned.

Margaret smiled, "alright; I'll see you both later."

She exited, leaving Linda smiling up at Becker, and Becker looking awkwardly down at Linda.

"Uh," Becker hesitated, "I've got to go too... so good luck with your job... You might want to think about doing work while you're there. I know I already told you, but they really are probably not going to put up with you just sitting around all day."

Linda smiled, "we'll see."

Becker shook his head and held the door open for Linda. They both walked out and Becker locked the door of the office behind him.

"I'll see you around," he said as he got into his car.

Linda smiled and waved as he drove away. She actually felt kind of sad. She liked working with Dr. Becker and Margaret. It would be weird to work at a new place with new people. But she had to remind herself that she would see her former co-workers all the time around the city. There was no reason for her to be sad.

She breathed in and smiled. She silently told herself that everything would work out fine. A new job would be exciting. Still smiling, she made her way to the subway and back to her apartment.

**_xxxxxx_**

**_Review this, please. I love feedback. ^_^  
_**


End file.
